El Error de Yuuki
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Pre-secuela de Sobreviviendo a la Princesa Sangre Pura. Hay veces que nuestras acciones pueden llevarnos por caminos equivocados, desear escapar de todo, de nuestro errores, esto lo sabra Yuuki, en el momento que se de cuenta, que habia herido su corazon al dejarse llevar y traicionar a Kaname.


**Pensé que no lo iba a lograr cuando se fue la luz justamente a las cinco de la tarde, pero gracias a Sessho, llego cuatro horas después, pero _llego_ que es el punto importante así que aquí estoy, esperando los tomatazos por mi tardanza – preferiría chocolates – pero con los mismos ánimos, para darles la señal de que continuare con esto. Así que aquí tengo un pequeño One-shot que en si una pre-secuela de Sobreviviendo a la princesa Sangre Pura. Aquí esta para todas las que se preguntaron ¿Por qué demonios Yuuki estuvo con Zero? Lo recuerdan no. Eso espero. Ya esta lista su respuesta. Disfrútenla. **

**Esta historia esta dedicada ha todas las chicas que a lo largo de la historia me han dado su apoyo muchas gracias (llora T¬T):**

**_4 ever sailor moon_, _Lesty_ _Riuhmy_ _iruze-chan_, linwen, _zsck1997_, _Flor-VIB412_, _daganegra_, _Anzu-San_, _Aikawa-BL14_, _TsukiKuranorg_, _Alejandra-Whitlock98_, _AnyPotterGranger_, _Nana Black Star_, _Sakiera-chan_, _Cessi_ ,_Oschii_, _wendo_, _Sakiera-chan_, _sayitta-hinamori_, _Shadi-oka_, _lolika-ma_, _Maaria Smith_, _maryn90_, _riosaku89_, _Sobeyda S. Dracul_, _starsolf_ _stefalemay17_, _Suzy Michaelis_, _Ken-chan, KeyTen, Vane Hernández_.**

**Advertencia: saquen pañuelos que Yuuki esta mas depresiva y confundía que de costumbre. Ahh si y supuestamente hay lemon. Pero no creo que sea cierto. **

_**Otra cosita para las que **no** han leído el fic, no hay problemas se puede entender la historia sin ningún inconveniente. **_

**Ahora si a leer.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto (Que triste ToT) todo el merito es de la mangaka Matsuri Hino

**Sobreviviendo a la Princesa Sangre Pura:**

**El error de Yuuki.**

Yuuki lloraba desesperada en su cama sin saber que hacer con su vida, miro la luna brillar en lo alto del cielo y no pudo mas que sollozar sonoramente, temblando de pies a cabeza, se levanto de la cama se calzo unas zapatillas y cubrió sus hombros con una cazadora, mientras caminaba hacia las amplias ventanas, las cuales abrió con manos temblorosas, y sintiendo la fría brisa golpear su rostro. Salto al vacío sin pensar en nada más.

No supo si fueron las lagrimas o su cuerpo tembloroso, o las dos cosas que le impidieron atrapar la rama que amortiguaría su caída, pero no pudo hacer mas nada que resignarse a caer en la fría hojarasca, pero el golpe no llego en cambio unos brazos fuertes detuvieron la caída, ante esto cerro los ojos temerosa a quien encontraría, es mas cuando los abrió fue con pánico, estaba casi segura que con su mala suerte seria Kaname o Zero quienes la tendrían en sus brazos.

Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las manos en puños, intento respirar pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, unas manos acariciando su rostro y no pudo posponerlo mas y abrió los ojos, con nudo en la garganta; grande fue su tranquilidad al ver que solo se trataba de Kaien, y su cuerpo al instante recobro un poco de tranquilidad, pero al ver la mirada que le dirija su padre adoptivo no pudo mas que abrazarle desesperada por tener a alguien a quien aferrarse, mientras la culpa le carcomía por dentro.

-Yuuki, que sucede.- su preocupación solo causo que la tristeza aumentara en la joven, quien aun no lograba sobreponerse a lo que había hecho.

-Papa… yo tengo miedo.- logro por fin decir mientras veía con ojos llorosos al hombre quien le dirigió unas de esas miradas tranquilizadoras y con delicadeza sobrecogedora acaricio sus cabellos.

-Tranquila Yuuki yo estoy para protegerte.- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Pasearon por los jardines del lugar, intentando buscar una paz que no sentía solo fue la brisa helada que trajo un poco de cordura a su mente abrumada. Kaien que caminaba su lado en completo silencio le miraba con serenidad, intentando buscar en que podría ayudar a la joven.

Después de pasear por los amplios jardines del lugar, fue capaz de tranquilizarse lo suficiente para lograr regresar a su habitación, claro que primero tuvo que asegurarle a su padre que se encontraba mucho mejor y prometerle que le llamara si necesitaba algo.

Lejos ya de todos nuevamente se interno en sus cuarto donde, reinaba una profunda oscuridad, Yori se había ido a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con su familia al igual que todos los estudiantes de la clase diurna y dejando como resultado solo algunos alumnos de la clase nocturna. Suspiro sonoramente en aquella penumbra, prendió las luces en un intento de buscar algo de calidez y alejarse de pensamientos tortuosos que la asecharían de otra forma.

Completamente sola miro hacia las amplias ventanas de su habitación la altiva figura de la luna se regodeaba en todo su esplendor, miro los árboles ser batidos con violencia por las frías ventiscas y como se veía en la lejanía los dormitorios luna.

La flor que le había dado Kaname le dio el ultimo impulso que necesitaba y sin pensarlo mas hecho a correr hacia aquel lugar, no pensó lo que estaba haciendo, no tenia ningún plan para justificarse cuando llegara allá, no tenia nada en realidad, ningún motivo coherente pero no le importo, solo quería desahogarse quería contarle todo a Kaname o solo abrazarle hasta sentirse mas tranquila.

El portero le miro suspicaz cuando en tartamudeos dijo que debía ver al presidente de la residencia luna con urgencia por orden del director o algo parecido, no sabia con precisión que le había dicho pero funciono y este le abrió las puertas y ella no espero a que se retractara y hecho a correr con mas energía.

Cuando toco la puerta, su corazón retumbaba y la mente estaba en blanco, por primera vez empezó a ver lo que estaba haciendo de una forma ligeramente racional. No hubo marcha atrás cuando las puertas se abrieron y detrás de Ichijou, Kaname le miraba preocupado.

-Bienvenida Yuuki- dijo jovial el joven noble mientras ella solo hacia una pequeña reverencia, su habla parecía haberse quedado con su raciocinio en su habitación.

_**Que demonios hacia ahí debía irse.**_ Se grito internamente, pero no logro mover ni un músculo.

-Que ha pasado Yuuki.- hablo por fin Kaname rodeándole con sus brazos. Ichijou pareció desaparecer al instante y ella deseo poder hacer lo mismo.

_**Eso es lo que haz venido a buscar entonces hablar**_, le dijo su mente. Pero no encontró la forma de hablar.

Kaname parecía atravesarle como una daga con su mirada borgoña, buscando en su rostro las respuestas de su estado pero no halló nada y Yuuki le fue imposible darle una explicación.

-Quieres regresar.- pregunto cuando intento hacerla avanzar hacia las escaleras y esta puso resistencia.

_**No te comportes así Yuuki**_, le regaño una parte de ella que seguía siendo coherente.

Aun sabiendo lo que debía hacer le fue imposible decir palabra solo negó con la cabeza y dejo que este la guiara por los lujosos pasillos de la residencia luna, noto en el recorrido las fugaces miradas de los vampiros presentes que le dirigían a ella, y las reverencias llenas de respeto hacia Kaname. Los dos en mundos tan diferentes. Se hundió un poco más en su pena.

Miro entonces donde se encontraba, las grandes puertas que daban hacia los aposentos de Kaname fue lo único que diviso y supo que era su ultima oportunidad para echar a correr, ya que estando adentro estaba segura de no ser capaz de huir, no dijo nada cuando entraron y escucho el suave sonido del pestillo de la puerta.

La habitación era amplia y majestuosa pero ella no tenía cabeza para admirar eso. Kaname se había alejado de ella, intentando tal vez que ella se tranquilizara, pero eso no iba a suceder, así que nerviosa y todo decidió que era el momento de hablar, ha eso había ido. Quería ser sincera, pero sus labios se abrieron sin emitir sonido, lo intento de nuevo y solo salio un grito ahogado. Quería llorar de tanta tristeza y culpabilidad junta.

Kaname seguramente la odiaría sin siquiera decirle nada por ser tan tonta e infantil.

-Kana...me.- tartamudeo en la mas pura y profunda confusión, no se permitiría que el pensara que era una tonta, camino tambaleante hasta el como un bebe que da sus primeros pasos y el la recibió con la protección de un padre pero ella no quería eso quería un... En realidad no sabía que era lo que buscaba.

Buscaba una forma de liberarse de los recuerdos de dejar ir esos pecados que la rodeaban, quería olvidarse de tantas cosas, por un segundo pensó en decirle a Kaname que la hiciera olvidar que suprimiera esos recuerdos, pero no podía hacer aquello, incapaz de tener un pensamiento coherente dejo que los brazos de el la protegiesen.

El tiempo pasaba lento y Kaname no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido, no podía entender que tenia Yuuki, quería ayudarle pero no comprendía en que debía hacerlo. Se sentía como un ciego tratando de ver. Tan inútil y impotente de no poder ayudar a su adorada Yuuki cuando veía que sufría.

-Yuuki, que sucede.- su voz sonó demasiado preocupada y eso solo agravo el estado de animo frágil de la joven.

-Lo siento.- un murmullo solo fue capaz de decir, pero su voz ya no se cortaba y había logrado retener las lagrimas. Se sintió un poquito más orgullosa de si misma.

-En que puedo ayudarte Yuuki.- intento de nuevo y la joven alzo el rostro mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban opacos, sin brillo alguno.

-Solo quiero estar a tu lado Kaname.- dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas, en tono tan bajo que para ningún humano hubiese sido algo coherente, pero no para Kaname que escucho todo perfectamente y sus ojos parecieron brillar.

Ella sintió como todos sus sentimientos se duplicaban en su interior, al parecer su cuerpo empezó a pasarle facturas de todas las noches en vela, y quería cobrárselas justo ahora, no supo que hacer cuando vio todo borroso, sabia que eran mas de media noche y eso solo le daba unas pocas horas para poder confesar todo y tal vez conseguir el perdón de Kaname, o si no era capaz de todo aquello, por lo menos de estar a su lado, pero eso quería hacerlo conciente, y todo indicaba que seria al revés. Kaname entonces la sujeto de la cintura y la acostó en la mullida cama. Quiso protestar pero su voz se perdió en alguna parte.

Vio todo borroso mientras se hundía en aquella cama de finas seda, Kaname recargado a su lado se iba desdibujando mientras perdía la conciencia todo se volvió negro pero seguía conciente y se aferro a ello con uñas y dientes, luchando por salir de ese sopor, hasta que las figuras volvieron y un Kaname mas que preocupado le veía sin pestañear, sus ojos borgoña la escrutaban y ella deseaba con la misma ferocidad dos pensamientos contradictorios. Por un lado quería que Kaname no descubriera lo que había debajo de su fachada de esas sonrisas tímidas y otra quería ser tan transparentes como fuera posible.

-Kaname-sama.- murmuro en el momento más a difícil de su presurosa agonía y se dejo arrastrar por sus desvaríos deseos.

-Yuuki.- susurro el con voz contenida, se veía tan preocupado, tan afligido por ella, si supiera que ella era despreciable una traidora de la mas baja categoría. Si supiera su secreto seguramente no la miraría así.

Se abrazo a el con fuerza, temblando como hoja de papel, entonces estuvo segura de lo que quería, lo que debía hacer, en ningún momento de se sintió mas segura, mas decidida, estaba lista para dejar todo atrás.

-Kaname-sama.- susurro mientras posaba sus manos detrás del cuello de este atrayéndole hacia ella, el se veía confundido pero no se resistió cuando ella, acaricio sus cabello y acerco sus labios a los de el.

Fue calido tan abrazador, sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, se sentía viva y feliz, dejaría atrás todo, olvidaría el error que había cometido, esperaba que Kaname borrara con sus caricias todo sus recuerdos, una entrega vacía, llena de sentimientos confusos, aquello que había acontecido hace unos días era sin duda su mas grande error, pero lo olvidaría. Beso con más frenesí a Kaname, lo apretó más fuerte contra ella, enrosco sus piernas torno a su cintura, olvidarlo todo era lo que deseaba.

-Te amo.- susurro cuando sus labios fueron liberados de aquel éxtasis, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, entonces Kaname lleno su rostro con besos que fueron descendiendo hasta su clavícula, su corazón se detuvo. Entonces lo deseo, dejar todo atrás.- Quiero que me muerdas.- lo dijo en un susurro jadeante y llena de delectación.

El vampiro le miro con ojos ardientes en el más puro rojo, se alejo de ella y una sonrisa llena de crueldad, hizo que la sangre se congelara en sus venas, una carcajada llena de odio resonó en la habitación. Sintió su cuerpo ser golpeado por ese sonido.

-Crees que bebería una sangre que le has dado a otro, piensas de verdad que yo me uniría a tu sucio cuerpo que le diste a Kiryuu.- mas acido en sus palabras, mas dagas a su corazón ya herido, y no podía decir que era mentira, todo era cierto, Kaname tenia razón no se merecía nada de él.

-Lo siento.- susurro demasiado afectada, su cuerpo temblaba, intento pararse pero no conseguía las fuerzas. Quería huir de aquel lugar, escapar de su mirada.

-No te perdonare, aunque lo digas de rodillas.- dijo dándole vuelta. Sintió que caía en un abismo oscuro y los recuerdos la acecharon, demasiado vividos como para estar segura de si era una ilusión o todo se estaba repitiendo otra vez.

_**El frío del invierno, las brisas azotando las ventanas, las pesadillas en su mente, imágenes borrosas que tomaban mas realismo en aquella soledad y su cuerpo casi congelado bajo varias capas de tela, pero sin ser capaz de calentarlo completamente. Recordó o vivió nuevamente, como caminaba hasta la habitación de Zero llevando en su brazo su almohada, aun adormilada y desubicada, como abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, y vio al joven acostado en la cama. **_

_**Acurrucarse a su lado, olvidando de por si la almohada que quedo abandonada en alguna parte del piso, como él abrió los ojos y le miro con el ceño fruncido y ella solo pudo acercarse a su pecho caliente, que ninguna frazada hubiese podido imitar.**_

_**-Que haces aquí.- pregunto frunciendo mas el ceño, pero no la alejo ni un centímetro de su perfecta posición. Revivirlo otra vez le recordó que había sido una estupida que demonios había ido ella hacer a la habitación de un chico a altas horas de la noche. Aunque era un vampiro. No eso hacia todo peor. **_

_**-Tenia frío, y no podía dormir.- le había contestado como si aquello fuera algo sumamente normal, cosa que no era Zero ni siquiera era su hermano, y dentro de ella sabia que el la amaba, otra razón para saber que no debió ir hasta él.**_

_**-Anda entonces hasta donde Kaname.- dijo el dándole la espalda. No tuvo respuesta hacia ello, así que se quedo ahí, quieta mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando dormir. Y casi lo logro como diez minutos después si no fuera, y digo casi porque Zero había decidió girarse y con un movimiento demasiado brusco había quedado sobre ella, con sus labios demasiado cerca. Había quedado inmóvil ante esto, otro desvarío más, debió haber salido corriendo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad. **_

_**El había acercado su boca tanto que podía sentir su aliento, pero no la beso, si no que descendió hasta su clavícula, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y ella quieta como una estatua dejo que el la mordiera. De ese momento todo empezó a irse de sus manos. **_

_**Empezó a beber demasiado deprisa, y la sangre que fluía hacia el cuerpo de Zero dándole fuerza, haciendo que el suyo se sintiera en las nubes, perdiendo cada segundo las energías, intento varias veces alejarle, pero estaba ya tan exhausta que solo dejo el que bebiese. Luego paro, pero ella no pudo recuperarse, sentía el cuerpo frío y débil.**_

_**Creyó escuchar un –Lo siento- pero no estuvo segura, su mente no registraba todo con coherencia, solo sabia que sus labios sintieron como eran presionados, y entonces su cuerpo despertó de su sopor, pero su mente siguió tan desvaría como al principio.**_

_**Recordaba sentir que la piel estaba llamas, caricias difusas, un recorrido de besos, en un camino que no recordaba, pero si había algo que estaba grabado en su mente era el placer y el débil sentimiento de que lo que hacia estaba mal, todo lo de mas paso demasiado lejos, pare percibirlo, menos para recordarlo ahora.**_

_**Supo que deseo a Kaname, cuando sintió un leve pinchazo en su cuello y mas sangre perdida, pensó que los ojos que le miraban eran el, y el sentimiento de rechazo desapareció, ya se dejo arrastrar por todo, correspondiendo caricias, como su inexperto cuerpo le guiaba, estaba casi segura haber nombrado a Kaname, pero no podría jurarlo podría a ver dicho Yagari sin saberlo, en aquel torrente confuso. **_

_**Tanto placer junto, tanto calor, era un remolino de sentimientos borrosos y atrayentes, había olvidado donde estaba, quien era, todo dejo de tener importancia…**_

- Eres detestable Yuuki, revivir todo eso te hace sentir feliz, eres dichosa al haber sentido ese placer.- se había fundido tanto en sus pensamientos, que la voz de Kaname la atrajo hacia la realidad. Hacia un Kaname furioso.- Debería matarte por tu traición.- susurro mientras volteaba a verla, sus ojos brillaban en rojo, llenos de furia y los vidrios se partieron, cortando su piel, la sonrisa de el vampiro fue amplia cuando se abalanzo para descuartizarla, cerro los ojos por instinto y grito.

-AHHH.- sus ojos se abrieron y se sorprendió de no ver cristales rotos, ningún vampiro que quisiese matarle, solo Kaname, su Kaname.

-Yuuki que sucede.- pregunto mientras le abrazaba. Desorientaba miro hacia todas partes, que había pasado, había sido todo un sueño los besos y el recuerdo de su traición todo en su mente. Una mente que había conseguido hacerla sufrir, que le había castigado, todo era un sueño. Un sueño no una pesadilla, una demasiado real. Tan real que sentía que Kaname dejaría de abrazarle y le gritaría. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.- Yuuki dime que pasa.- hablo afligido.

-No puedo Kaname.- no podía decírselo, no quería estar cerca de la posibilidad que su pesadilla se convirtiera en realidad.

-Por favor Yuuki quiero protegerte.- dijo otra vez, sin soltarle, acariciando su cabello con ternura, poco a poco se sintió mas tranquila, y se condijo en su cuerpo.

-Ya lo estas haciendo, solo quiero estar a tu lado.- dijo mientras le veía, y daba una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.

-Yuuki.- dijo el, y sus ojos parecieron brillar, y su voz estuvo llena de la mas infinita ternura. No se lo merecía, pero quería hacerlo, lo dejaría atrás. Todo, por ser algún día digna del aprecio de aquel ser tan alejado de ella, tan perfecto.

_**-Prométeme que nunca diremos nada de lo que paso anoche.- Zero se veía igual de aturdido que ella, cuando asintió.**_

_**-No diré nunca nada Yuuki, aunque tenga que morir para guardar el secreto.- ella le había abrazado, con el cuerpo tembloroso. Los dos habían despertado demasiado confundidos aquella mañana, y la única opción era olvidar. **_

-Kaname-sama.- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa y sin previo aviso le beso. Los ojos de él se abrieron sorprendidos, pero inundados de una genuina alegría, como si la soledad hubiese desaparecido con eso. -Te quiero.-

-Yo mas.- dijo el, pero ella no pudo escucharle, se había dormido entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa feliz.

Kaname estuvo mas que dichoso, al tener a Yuuki a todo su lado aquella noche, verla dormir, fue un bálsamo para todos esos años de soledad. Falta poco mi amada.

Continuara…

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero con ansias saber la respuesta a eso, y si se que la historia no es un Yuuki x Kaname muy perfecto, pero era necesario para la historia original, la cual chicas no crean que he olvidado ni por asomo, solo que me he visto en vuelta en varias dificultades, pero esa historia continua porque si, así que no se preocupen (**Linwen lo siento por la tardanza pero aquí doy señales de vida, crea una cuenta para poder responderte mas rápido :D **) no les diré para cuando estarte publicando Sobreviviendo a la princesa Sangre Pura –Que titulo mas largo- pero será mas pronto de lo que se imaginan, solo tengo que ponerme al día con dos historia en el fandom de Inuyasha y me vengo para acá vale.**

**Bueno chicas como siempre les digo, muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que los hayan disfrutado y dejen un REVIEWS, son la señal de ustedes me dan las energías para seguir publicando.**

Sayonara.


End file.
